A Letter For Tetsuya
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Sebuah surat yang ditulis Akashi Seijuurou untuk putranya yang telah berpisah selama 8 tahun dengannya. Segelintir kenangan indah ikut mengalun seiring gesekan pena diatas kertas. Apa isinya? Based from my true story with some development. Half true story half fiction. Dedicated to my beloved brother.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Title: A Letter for Tetsuya.

Pair: Daddy!Akashi X Son!Kuroko.

Summary: Sebuah surat yang ditulis Akashi Seijuurou untuk putranya yang telah berpisah selama 8 tahun. Segelintir kenangan indah ikut mengalun seiring gesekan pena diatas kertas. Apa isinya? Based from my true story with some development inside. Half true story and half fiction.

Warning: (mungkin) menyebabkan banjir air mata, siapkan tisu sebelum hujan(?)

* * *

><p><em>Untuk anak Tou-san yang tercinta,<em>

_Rasanya baru kemarin engkau lahir._

* * *

><p>Seorang pria bersurai scarlet berjalan bolak-balik di depan kamar bersalin di sebuah rumah sakit. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan sesekali dia berhenti untuk mendengar suara erangan dari dalam ruangan itu.<p>

Dia, Akashi Seijuurou, usia 25 tahun, tengah menanti kelahiran anak pertamanya.

Dalam hati, Seijuurou berdoa, supaya kedua insan yang dicintainya selamat, sesekali menggigiti jarinya.

* * *

><p><em>Kira-kira pukul 3 pagi pada tanggal 31 Januari, kau lahir.<em>

* * *

><p>Entah berapa lama dia melakukan hal yang sama, ketika suara tangisan terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saat itu, suara tangisanmu terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat.<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou segera menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan.<p>

"Selamat pak, anaknya Laki-laki."

Seijuurou menggendong putranya dan menghampiri istrinya di ranjang.

"Lihatlah Tetsuna, putra kita sangat mirip denganmu."

Wanita itu, yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang, menatap bayi yang ada di pelukan Seijuurou. Rambutnya sewarna langit musim panas, sama seperti sang ibu.

"Tapi wajahnya setampan dirimu, Sei-kun." ucap Tetsuna lemah.

"Kau benar. Dia mirip kita berdua." Seijuurou menatap bayi tersebut dengan lembut.

"namanya..."

"Tetsuya."

* * *

><p><em>Dengan bangga Tou-san dan Kaa-san memberimu nama "Akashi Tetsuya'. Akashi adalah nama keluarga kita dan Tetsuya berarti filosofi. Dengan demikian Tou-san dan Kaa-san berharap kau bisa menjadi seorang filsuf pertama dalam keluarga Akashi yang bijak.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya... Akashi Tetsuya..." Detak jantung Tetsuna mulai melemah.<p>

"Tetsuna, kenapa? DOKTER!" seru Seijuurou panik.

Tetsuna menarik lengan baju Seijuurou, "Sei-kun, maafkan aku... Tolong jaga Tetsuya-kun untukku ya.." tangan Tetsuna terkulai lemas. Dia telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Tetsuna! buka matamu! TETSUNA!" Akashi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tetsuna. Tetsuya seakan mengerti kalau sang ibunda telah tiada. Anak itu membuka kedua matanya dan menangis.

Dokter menutupi wajah Tetsuna dengan selimutnya, "Maaf, Seijuurou-sama, kami sudah berusaha, tapi.."

Seijuurou menepuk bahu sang dokter, "Terima kasih, Midorima."

Midorima Shintarou menepuk bahu Seijuurou dan mengelus punggungnya untuk menghibur sang tuan besar. Tangannya mengambil Tetsuya dari tangan Seijuurou dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang bayi mungil yang baru saja menyapa dunia,

"Akashi Tetsuya, selamat datang."

* * *

><p><em>Semua orang sangat bersukacita menyambut kelahiranmu, sekaligus berduka atas kematian ibumu.<em>

* * *

><p>Pemakaman Tetsuna diadakan seminggu setelah kelahiran Tetsuya.<p>

Seijuurou mengenakan kemeja hitam terbaiknya. Tetsuya tengah tertidur dalam gendongannya. Semua teman-temannya semasa SMP dan SMA datang untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa dan simpati yang mendalam pada Seijuurou.

Setelah semua tamu bubar, Seijuurou membawa Tetsuya ke makam Tetsuna. Cuaca saat itu berawan. Tidak panas dan tidak hujan, namun Seijuurou tetap membawa payungnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Tetsuya, lihat, inilah ibu yang melahirkanmu. Wanita yang mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Kau harus menghormatinya, mengerti?" Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya. Kedua iris _baby blue _itu menoleh ke arah makam. Tangannya terangkat, seakan meminta sosok yang berada di makam itu untuk menggendongnya.

"Tetsuna, aku berjanji, aku akan merawat Tetsuya seperti aku merawat diriku sendiri. Aku akan mendidiknya menjadi seorang pria yang berhasil." Seijuurou mencium nisan Tetsuna. "Daisuki, Tetsuna."

* * *

><p><em>Sejak saat itu, Tou-san selalu bekerja keras untuk membahagiakanmu. Teman-teman Tou-san selalu mengingatkan Tou-san untuk memberi waktu untukmu juga, karna Tou-san selalu berangkat sebelum kau terbangun, dan pulang setelah kau tertidur. Mereka bilang, jika Tou-san tidak memberikan perhatian untukmu, kau takkan mengenali Tou-san sebagai ayahmu. Awalnya, jujur saja, Tou-san sedikit ketakutan mendengarnya, tapi Tou-san pikir, toh kau masih kecil, tak mengerti apa-apa.<em>

_Tapi, kau tau, ketakutan Tou-san menjadi kenyataan saat usiamu mencapai 1 tahun. _

* * *

><p>Di ulang tahun Tetsuya yang pertama, Seijuurou menyempatkan diri untuk pulang cepat dan memberikan ucapan selamat pada putra tunggalnya.<p>

Ketika melewati sebuah toko mainan, Seijuurou melihat sebuah ring basket untuk anak-anak dan bolanya. Dia teringat pada ucapan salah satu maidnya, Aomine Satsuki, bahwa putranya sangat suka basket. Dia tak tahu kenapa tapi itu memang benar. Setiap malam dia selalu melihat Tetsuya tertidur sambil memeluk bola basket mainan. Saat bermain dia juga selalu membawa bola mainannya itu. Tetsuya tak bisa dipisahkan dari bola basketnya.

Seijuurou pun memutuskan untuk membelikan mainan itu sebagai hadiah untuk Tetsuya.

* * *

><p>Begitu sampai di rumah, Seijuurou segera mencari keberadaan putranya. dan setelah mencari beberapa lama, Seijuurou menemukan Tetsuya sedang bermain bersama Satsuki dan salah satu butlernya sekaligus suami Satsuki, Aomine Daiki dan juga putra sulung mereka, Ryouta.<p>

"Tetsuya..." Panggil Seijuurou dengan nada jenaka.

Tetsuya yang sedang memantul-mantulkan bolanya ke lantai langsung menoleh ke arah sang ayah.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" Seijuurou memberikan hadiahnya pada Tetsuya yang langsung diterima dan dibuka oleh Tetsuya. Matanya berbinar melihat isi hadiah itu.

"Wah, Tetcuyacchi dapet ling basket! Tou-chan ulang tahun nanti beliin Lyouta ling juga ya! (Wah, Tetsuyacchi dapet ring basket! Tou-chan ulang tahun nanti beliin Ryouta ring juga ya!)" Seru Ryouta kagum.

Tetsuya mengankat kepalanya dan menatap Seijuurou.

"Aligatou(arigatou)..."

Seijuurou tersenyum,

"...Ji-chan."

* * *

><p><em>Kau benar-benar tak mengenali Tou-san sebagai ayahmu.<em>

* * *

><p>Hati Seijuurou seakan tertikam ribuan pisau yang tak kelihatan.<p>

"Tetsu-kun, dia itu Akashi Seijuurou, ayahmu." Ucap Momoi.

"ooo, jadi paman ini ayah Tetcu?"

"Iya Tetsu."

Tetsuya berlari memeluk kaki Seijuurou yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Gomen ne Tou-chan, Atu melindutanmu. (Gomen ne Tou-chan, Aku merindukanmu.)" Ucap Tetsuya polos. Dia tersentak begitu Akashi memeluknya erat.

"Tetsuya...hiks...maaf...maaf..."

"Tou-chan tenapa minta maaf? (Tou-chan kenapa minta maaf?)" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, Tou-san janji Tou-san akan memberi perhatian lebih padamu. Tou-san takkan meninggalkanmu." Ikrar Seijuurou.

* * *

><p><em>Tou-san berhenti pada hari itu juga. Meskipun kakekmu memaksa Tou-san untuk kembali bekerja. Akhirnya, Kakekmu mengusir kita, itulah kenapa kita tinggal di rumah container bekas kita. Dia juga menutup semua lowongan pekerjaan untuk Tou-san, maka Tou-san memutuskan untuk menjadi pemulung. Tou-san tak peduli pada kata-kata orang. Yang penting, Tou-san bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Toh kau selalu mampu menghilangkan kebosanan Tou-san kan, sayang?<em>

_Tak terasa kini kau sudah bertumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang lincah dan cekatan. Kau adalah jagoan kesayangan Tou-san. Kau tak pernah malu mengakui keadaan kita..._

* * *

><p>Saat itu genap 3 tahun Seijuurou meninggalkan kenyamanan hidup sebagai seorang Akashi. Kini dia bkerja sebagai pemulung. Banyak orang yang mengejeknya karna hal itu.<p>

Seorang Akashi, meninggalkan hidup yang selalu diimpikan semua orang, dan malah memilih untuk menjadi seorang pemulung. Sungguh ironis.

Hari itu, Seijuurou mengajak Tetsuya untuk pergi memulung karna kebetulan hari itu Tetsuya sedang libur. Ketika hari sudah sore, Seijuurou meminta Tetsuya untuk naik ke dalam gerobak tarik miliknya dan merapikan semua sampah yang mereka pungut tadi. Sambil Tetsuya menghitung, Seijuurou menarik gerobaknya menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo.

Saat dia menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya, sekumpulan pemuda mulai mengejeknya,

"Oi, Pak Tua Mantan Akashi! Kau bego bener ya! Sudah hidup nyaman di keluarga Akashi dan hidup bergelimang harta kau malah memilih untuk menjadi pemulung! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ejek seorang pemuda.

"Mungkin otaknya sudah tidak benar!"

"Dia pasti sudah gila!"

"Ngapain coba jadi pemulung? mending jadi pengemis! BWAHAHAHAHA."

Dan banyak lagi hinaan yang dilemparkan pada Seijuurou. Sumpah, tangannya gatal untuk mengambil gunting dan melemparnya ke pemuda-pemuda sialan itu. Tapi tanpa disadarinya, Tetsuya berdiri dan berteriak kepada pemuda-pemuda itu,

"Biarpun Tou-san seorang pemulung, dia tetap ayah terbaik di dunia! Lagian apa salahnya jadi pemulung? Itu pekerjaan yang halal kan? Dan hidup bergelimang harta belum tentu mampu membuat seseorang berbahagia!"

Tetsuya memeluk leher Seijuurou sambil menyanyikan lagu yang selalu dijadikannya sebagai lullaby setiap malam,

.

.

.

_"Cinta Tou-san tak pudar, walau waktu tlah berlalu._

_Demikian pun Tetsuya, slalu rindu, belaiannya._

_Gunung kan kulalui, walau tinggi dan curam._

_Sungai kan kuarungi, asal Tou-san tak pergi..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Tou-san, daisuki." Tetsuya mencium pipi Seijuurou.

"Tou-san juga." Seijuurou pun mencium kening Tetsuya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Pemuda-pemuda tadi tak seorang pun mampu mengeluarkan suara karna kata-kata bijak yang keluar dari mulut seorang anak berusia empat tahun.

* * *

><p><em>Dengan kepolosan hatimu, kau mampu mengembalikan seseorang ke jalan yang benar...<em>

* * *

><p>Sore itu, Tetsuya yang baru pulang dari TK berjalan keluar. Dia menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari sosok <em>superhero<em> kebanggaannya. Ketika menoleh ke kanan, dilihatnya pemuda yang kemarin menghina ayahnya kini tengah mem-_bully_ seorang anak yang lebih muda. Segera, Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, "Oniisan, doushta no?"

Pemuda yang (tampaknya) adalah pemimpin mereka langsung berbalik dan melihat Tetsuya, "Are? kamu yang kemarin kan?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, "Oniisan kenapa memukul Oniisan itu?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk anak yang sudah babak belur dan terbaring di tanah.

"oh, dia?" Pemuda itu menunjuk anak itu, "Dia berhutang pada kami tapi tak mau membayanya."

"Kumohon," anak itu terisak, "Ibuku sedang sakit, aku harus membeli obat untuknya."

"Urusai!" Pemuda itu menendang perutnya.

"Oniisan, jangan pakai kekerasan! Memangnya dia berhutang berapa?"

"5000 yen! sejak tahun lalu dia berhutang dan selalu dibayar sedikit-sedikit, sekarang dia tak mau bayar sama sekali!"

Tetsuya menempelkan jari jempol dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu, kemudian dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sekeping uang sebesar 50 yen. "Oniisan, ini, aku bayarkan utangnya."

Pemuda itu terkejut, "Oi, dik, jangan bercanda!"

"Sejak lahir aku tak punya selera humor kok. Aku serius, mungkin, butuh waktu lama untuk melunasinya, tapi aku tak peduli!" Tetsuya menatap mereka dengan air mata di pipinya, "Oniisan ini masih punya seorang ibu yang harus dirawatnya, sedangkan aku, Kaa-san memberikan nyawanya untukku, itulah alasan aku masih bernafas sampai sekarang. Aku tak bisa membiarkan ibu Oniisan meninggal, karna aku pasti akan teringat Kaa-san. Makanya, Kumohon, terimalah!" Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam uang kepada si pemuda. Bahunya berguncang menahan tangis.

Sebuah tangan mampir di kepalanya, "Sudahlah," ucap pemuda tadi, dia menoleh ke arah anak yang dipukulinya tadi, "Aku hapuskan hutangmu karna anak ini. Pergi dan rawat ibumu."

"A-Arigatou." Anak itu segera berlari.

"Oniisan!"

Anak itu berbalik, "Siapa nama Oniisan?" Tanya Tetsuya.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Tetsuya menatap kepergian Ogiwara, kemudian menatap pemuda tadi, "Kalau begini kan lebih enak kan? Aku pergi dulu ya, etto..."

"Nijimura, Nijimura Shuuzo."

"Oh, ja nee, Nijimura Oniisan." Tetsuya melambai dan berlari ke seberang jalan, dimana sang _superhero _sudah menunggu dirinya.

"Tadaima, Tou-san!" Serunya sambil melempar diri ke pelukan sang ayah.

Seijuurou menangkap Tetsuya sembari mengacak-acak surai biru langit anaknya.

"Paman Akashi!"

Seijuurou menoleh dan mendapati Nijimura tengah tersenyum padanya,

"Kau punya putra yang luar biasa, didik dia dengan baik, jangan sampai dia menjadi seorang pria bangsat sepertiku."

"Nijimura Oniisan ngga bangsat kok. Oniisan pasti bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang hebat!" Tetsuya mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"Lagipula," Seijuurou mengangkat Tetsuya, "Tanpa kaubilang pun aku akan melakukannya."

Nijimura tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em>Kau mampu memimpin teman-temanmu seolah kau adalah guru, padahal kau adalah siswa termuda diantara mereka semua...<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Tetsuya di TK tempatnya bersekolah, walau sebenarnya Tetsuya tidak meminta.<p>

Ketika dia tiba, dia bisa melihat sekelompok anak tengah bermain di taman. Seruan dan tawa ala anak-anak terdengar ramai di telinganya.

"Sei?"

Seijuurou menoleh, "Daiki?"

"A-ah, apa kabar Sei- ano, T..Tuan Muda." Aomine Daiki membungkuk seperti seorang butler.

"Daiki, aku kan sudah tidak tinggal di sana lagi, kau tak perlu bersikap formal, aku kan sederajat denganmu." Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

"Iya juga ya." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Bruk.**

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Ryouta, sumber suara tadi. Rupanya dia jatuh saat berlari.

"hiks...hiks..." Ryouta mulai menangis.

Seijuurou melirik Aomine, yang hanya menatap anaknya datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghiburnya, Daiki?"

"Biarkan saja, dia kan laki-laki."

"Aomine-kun, jangan nangis lagi, ayo bangun,"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Seijuurou mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Tetsuya, yang notabene adalah anak terkecil di TK itu, menghampiri dan menghibur anak yang lebih besar darinya.

"Akashicchi, sakit-ssu." Isak Ryouta sambil menunjuk lututnya yang berdarah.

"Oi Ahomine Daki! masa anakmu nangis bukannya dibujuk malah dibiarkan? Dasar ayah tak berguna!" Seorang anak berambut merah belang hitam dan beralis cabang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Aomine.

"Dasar!" sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat Aomine.

"Kagami-kun, ngga boleh begitu sama orang yang lebih tua. Itu ngga sopan. Ayo minta maaf." Perintah Tetsuya.

Kagami Taiga, anak yang mengejek tadi, menunduk, "Maaf, paman Aomine."

Ekspresi Aomine melembut. "Iya, jangan diulangi ya."

"Tet-chan! At-chan dan Shougo berantem lagi!" Seru seorang anak berponi belah tengah.

"Midorima-kun, dimana mereka?" Tanya Tetsuya.

Midorima Kazunari menunjuk seorang anak bersurai violet dan abu-abu yang sedang saling tatap, "Himuro-kun, Haizaki-kun, kenapa kalian berantem?"

"Aka-chin, Zaki-chin mengambil maiubo milikku." Rengek Himuro Atsushi.

"Aku cuma ambil satu kok!" Balas Haizaki Shougo.

"Haizaki-kun lapar?" Tetsuya mendekati keduanya. Haizaki mengangguk.

"Himuro-kun, bolehkah kau berikan maiubomu satu pada Haizaki-kun?"

Atsushi merengut, "Kalau dia minta baik-baik."

Haizaki menunduk, "Maaf ya, Himuro, boleh aku minta maiubomu?"

Atsushi tersenyum, "Ambillah, kita makan sama-sama ya, sama semuanya." Atsushi mengacungkan Maiubonya, "Mine-chin, Kaga-chin, Mido-chin, ayo makan bareng!"

Semua anak langsung duduk bersama dan mengambil maiubo Atsushi masing-masing satu.

"Pintar sekali anak berambut biru itu." Puji seorang pria yang poninya menutupi sebelah mata.

"Iya, dia selalu bisa menjadi pemimpin." Sahut seorang pria berambut hijau.

"anak siapa ya dia?" Tanya seorang wanita pirang.

Tetsuya yang tengah makan mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Seijuurou, "Tou-saaaan!" serunya sembari berlari memeluk Seijuurou. Seijuurou pun menggendong Tetsuya, "Wah, anak Tou-san hebat sekali." Seijuurou mengecup pipi Tetsuya.

"Aku juga mau dicium papa-ssu!" Ryouta berlari dan disambut oleh Aomine.

"Aku juga!" Kazunari ikut berlari.

"Aku juga mau!"

"Aku mau!"

"Tou-chin!"

Semua anak berlari masuk ke dalam pelukan ayah masing-masing.

"Akashi-san, anakmu benar-benar hebat. Aku iri." Ucap Himuro-Tatsuya, ayah dari Atsushi.

"Maksud Tou-chin aku ngga hebat?" Atsushi cemberut.

"Tentu saja anak Tou-chin yang paling hebat." Himuro mencubit pipi gembul anaknya.

Jujur saja, Seijuurou merasa sangat bangga hari itu.

* * *

><p><em>Kau tau, sedih hati Tou-san ketika melihatmu sakit di pagi-pagi buta. Tou-san ingat, pagi itu kau demam, tapi kau tetap antusias pergi ke sekolah, apalagi hari itu genap minggu kedua kau masuk SD.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau beristirahat di rumah saja."<p>

Tetsuya mengabaikan perintah ayahnya, dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Lihat, berjalan saja kau belum siap, bagaimana kau bisa ke sekolah?" Ucap Seijuurou khawatir.

Tetsuya bertumpu pada dinding container yang ditempatinya, "Aku baik-baik saja kok, Tou-san tenang saja, aku mau sekolah, kasihan Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun dan Haizaki-kun, nanti mereka kesepian." Tetsuya tersenyum kecil.

Seijuurou menghampiri putranya dan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Tetsuya, "Suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi Tetsuya."

"Tou-san jangan khawatir," Tetsuya menggenggam tangan ayahnya, "Aku masih sanggup kok."

Seijuurou melihat api semangat di mata Tetsuya, dia jadi tak tega melarangnya, "Baik, tapi pulang sekolah kita langsung ke rumah Kazunari."

"Hah?" Tetsuya menatapnya bingung, "ngapain?"

"Berobat lah, Ayahnya Kazunari kan dokter."

"oh iya, lupa." Tetsuya nyengir kuda(?).

* * *

><p><em>Sampai di sekolah, Tou-san tau kau sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat lagi, Riko-sensei juga sudah memintamu pulang, tapi kau tak mau pulang karna masih ingin sekolah.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya-kun, lebih baik kau pulang saja, kau lemas sekali hari ini." Ucap Riko-sensei prihatin.<p>

"Aku masih kuat kok sensei."

Jujur saja, Tetsuya sudah **SANGAT** tidak kuat, untuk berdiri saja, kakinya sudah gemetar. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat. Kagami yang sedari tadi berusaha membantu Tetsuya mengalahkan rasa dingin pun ikut membujuk sahabatnya.

"Akashi, kau sudah gemetaran dari tadi, pulanglah, kalau kau cepat sembuh kau kan bisa sekolah lagi." Kagami mengusap-usap punggung sahabatnya.

"Tapi, nanti kalian kesepian, lagipula aku masih mau belajar." Ucap Tetsuya.

Riko-sensei menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi kalau kau benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi sensei akan memanggil ayahmu." ucap Riko-sensei tegas.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

* * *

><p><em>Jam 11.00 siang Tou-san datang ke sekolah untuk mengantarkan bekalmu yang tertinggal, dan ternyata, kau benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dan akhirnya kau izin pulang.<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari kelas Tetsuya untuk mengantarkan bekal yang tertinggal.<p>

"Eh? Paman Akashi Seijuurou ya?"

Seijuurou menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak seusia Tetsuya dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat ekor kuda.

"Apakah paman Ayahnya Tetsuya-kun?"

"Iya, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Seijuurou pada gadis itu.

"Ha'i, saya Mizuno Keika, teman sekelasnya Tetsuya-kun. Paman, paman mau menjemput Tetsuya-kun ya?" Tanya Mizuno.

"memangnya Tetsuya kenapa?"

"Tetsuya-kun kasihan paman, dari tadi pagi dia menggigil terus, Taiga-kun sudah memakaikannya jaket, bahkan kami sudah memberikan semua jaket kami padanya, tapi dia tetap menggigil. Tadi dia sempat tidur di kelas, tapi dia bangun tak lama kemudian. Paman, tolong bawa Tetsuya-kun pulang atau bawa dia ke dokter, saya tak tega melihatnya menderita begitu." Ujar Mizuno sedih.

Seijuurou tak bisa membayangkan beban yang dipikul Tetsuya sekarang.

"Keika-chan, dimana kelas kalian?"

"Ikut saya, Paman."

* * *

><p>Mizuno membuka pintu. Seijuurou bisa melihat Riko-sensei mengajar sambil mengawasi Tetsuya yang sedang menelungkup diatas meja sambil diusap-usap punggungnya oleh Kagami.<p>

"Tetsuya-kun, ayahmu datang."

Tetsuya menoleh ke pintu, "Tou-...San?" panggilnya.

Seijuurou segera menghampiri Tetsuya dan memeluknya, "kita ke dokter ya, Tetsuya." Ucapnya. Tetsuya mengangguk.

"R...Riko-sensei, s...saya minta izin pulang." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Sensei, saya ikut Akashi!" Seru Kagami.

"Kagami-kun! duduk! Kau takkan kemana-mana!"

"Sensei, Bisakah kau duduk tenang disini ketika sahabat terbaikmu sakit?!" Seru Kagami tegas.

Riko-sensei terdiam, "Baik, Kagami-kun, pergilah. Kabari kami."

Kagami mengangguk, dia membereskan tas Tetsuya terlebih dahulu baru kemudian tasnya. Kemudian membawa kedua tas tersebut. "Permisi, sensei." Kagami membungkuk. Tetsuya tengah digendong ayahnya di punggung, karna tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas.

"Tetsuya-kun cepat sembuh ya."

"Akashi segeralah kembali ke kelas."

"Kami akan berdoa untukmu."

Tetsuya menitikkan air mata haru, "Arigatou, minna."

* * *

><p><em>Siapa sangka, hari itu adalah hari terakhirmu menginjakkan kaki di SD Teikou.<em>

* * *

><p>"A..Akashi, apa setiap hari kau ke sekolah naik ini?"<p>

"Iya."

Kagami melongo.

Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah gerobak sampah yang tidak sama dengan gerobak lainnya, karena lebih bersih dan tidak berbau sampah. Tetsuya berbaring di dalamnya, sementara Seijuurou siap menarik gerobaknya. Kagami merangkak naik ke dalam gerobak dan meletakkan kedua tas yang dibawanya di gerobak. Kemudian duduk di samping Tetsuya. Seijuurou pun menarik gerobaknya.

* * *

><p><em>Tou-san dan Taiga langsung membawamu ke dokter saat itu.<em>

* * *

><p>Midorima melepaskan stetoskopnya dan menatap Seijuurou yang tampak cemas.<p>

"Hanya radang tenggorokan-nodayo. Beberapa hari juga sembuh." Ujar Midorima sambil mengancingkan kembali seragam Tetsuya.

Seijuurou dan Kagami menghela nafas lega.

"Beri dia obat ini tiga kali sehari habis makan." Midorima menyerahkan sebungkus obat.

"Terima kasih." Seijuurou mengambil obat yang diberikan dan menggendong Tetsuya.

"Apa kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Midorima.

"Belum." Jawab Kagami.

"Permisi." Keduanya membungkuk dan keluar dari klinik.

* * *

><p><em>Kau benar-benar anak yang luar biasa yang mampu mempengaruhi teman-temanmu. Taiga saja sampai rela tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak mau ikut mamanya ke Amerika demi menjagamu selama Tou-san bekerja.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mama mau kemana?"<p>

Alexandra Kagami mensejajarkan tinggi dengan putra tunggalnya, "Ke Amerika, menjenguk papa."

"Papa sakit ya ma?" Tanya Kagami polos.

"Ngga sayang, Papa kesepian disana, jadi mama mau kesana dan membantu papa. Taiga ikut kok."

Kagami menunduk, "Mama, Taiga ngga mau ikut." Ucapnya lirih.

Seijuurou terkejut mendengar ucapan Kagami.

"Lho, kenapa?" Alex terkejut. Biasanya Kagami selalu merengek minta ikut jika dia pergi ke Amerika. Kenapa kali ini dia tak mau?

"Aku..." Kagami melirik Tetsuya yang tertidur di dalam gerobak, "Aku mau menjaga Akashi. Kasihan dia, kalau papanya pergi kerja dia kesepian di rumah. Apalagi dia lagi sakit sekarang,"

Alex mengusap kepala Kagami dengan sayang. "Anak mama sudah dewasa ya. Tapi kalau kamu ikut tinggal di rumah Akashi nanti kamu malah merepotkan Akashi-san lho."

"Tidak kok bu." Seijuurou tersenyum. "Taiga benar, mungkin Tetsuya akan kesepian kalau saya pergi. Terserah pada Taiga kemana dia akan ikut."

"Aku ikut paman Akashi!"

Alex memeluk Kagami, "Taiga ngga sedih berpisah dengan mama?"

"Sedih sih ma," Kagami membalas pelukannya, "Tapi aku harus siap menghadapi segala resiko dari pilihan yang aku ambil kan?" Kagami menatap Tetsuya, "Itulah yang dia katakan padaku."

"Akashi-san, putramu benar-benar bisa mempengaruhi semua orang ya, aku akan berdoa demi kesembuhannya, dan kalau ada masalah kau bisa menelpon saya. Dan saya titip Taiga ya." Ucap Alex pada Akashi.

"Tenang saja." Ucap Seijuurou.

* * *

><p><em>Ternyata, setelah 3 hari demammu belum turun juga, Tou-san pun memutuskan untuk membawamu lagi ke klinik Midorima, namun Midorima dan Kazunari tak ada di rumah. Tou-san pun memutuskan untuk membaamu kembali nanti sore. Namun sekitar jam 3-an Taiga memberitahu Tou-san sebuah kabar yang membuat jantung Tou-san berhenti berdetak.<em>

* * *

><p>"PAMAN AKASHI!"<p>

Seijuurou menoleh kepada Taiga yang berlari menghampirinya di tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Paman Akashi, Tangan Tetsu ada bintik-bintiknya!"

Seijuurou terbelalak, dia tau, bintik-bintik merah itu adalah gejala demam berdarah.

"Dimana Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou panik.

"Di rumah."

"Taiga, cepat naik!"

Tanpa protes, Kagami naik ke dalam gerobak. Akashi pun melaju dengan kecepatan flash.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya!"<p>

Jantung Seijuurou terasa berhenti begitu melhat bercak-bercak merah di tangan Tetsuya. Seijuurou segera mengambil jaket dan memakaikannya pada Tetsuya, "Taiga, ayo!"

Kagami segera naik ke gerobak lagi dan meletakkan kepala Tetsuya di pangkuannya, Seijuurou segera membawa Tetsuya ke klinik terdekat.

* * *

><p><em>Setelah dari klinik Tou-san langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit Kirisaki Daiichi, karna Rumah sakit itu yang paling murah. Dan hari itu juga, kau dirawat inap disana. Pada hari minggu, atau esoknya, Dokter Hanamiya Makoto, dokter jaga rumah sakit memberitahu Tou-san kalau keadaanmu sedikit membaik. Saat cek di klinik, trombositmu turun sampai 40.000, padahal normalnya harus 150.000, saat di-cek di Kirisaki, turun lagi sampai 27.000, dan pagi ini naik lagi jadi 34.000.<br>_

* * *

><p>"Mudah-mudahan ada peningkatan lagi."<p>

Hanamiya Makoto, dokter jaga yang menangani Tetsuya karna sang dokter anak yang seharusnya menangani Tetsuya tak mau menanganinya, berbalik dan meninggalkan Akashi di depan ruangan.

"Sebenarnya siapa peduli, bodoh." Ucapnya pelan sambil menjulurkan lidah.

* * *

><p><em>Tou-san sedikit tenang dan yakin kau pasti akan bertambah baik karna kau adalah anak yang kuat, ditambah lagidukungan doa dari teman-temanmu dan orang-orang yang pernah kau tolong, Nijimura Shuuzo, preman yang waktu itu mengejek Tou-san. Ogiwara Shigehiro, orang yang pernah kau tolong, dan Leraji Kazuo, pencuri yang bertobat karna dirimu, mereka semua berdoa untukmu. Namun senin pagi dokter datang dan memberitahu Tou-san kalau kondisimu semakin buruk.<em>

* * *

><p>Jantung Seijuurou berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat mendengar kabar tersebut. Dia memeluk Tetsuya dan tak henti-hentinya menangis dan berdoa.<p>

"Tetsuya, kuatlah untuk Tou-san." ucapnya berkali-kali di telinga Tetsuya. Tetsuya menangis. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk balik sang ayah, masuk dalam dekapan yang dirindukannya selama 4 hari ini. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya terasa luar biasa lemah. bergerak saja sudah berat rasanya.

"Tou-san, aku kuat kok."

Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

Kagami menatap pasangan ayah anak itu dengan tatapan sendu. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggil.

"Moshi moshi, Taiga?"

"Mama, apa kau masih di Amerika?"

"Tidak, Mama sudah kembali ke Jepang. Ini lagi di jalan ke rumah Akashi mau jemput kamu."

"Kalau mama kesana mama hanya akan bertemu rumah kosong. Aku di RS Kirisaki Daiichi, keadaan Akashi memburuk."

"Ah! Mama dengar di Kyoto pengobatannya lebih bagus, bagaimana kalau kita bawa Tetsuya kesana?"

Kagami menatap Seijuurou yang masih menangis sambil memeluk Tetsuya seakan dia bisa kehilangan Tetsuya jika dia melepas pelukannya.

"Paman Akashi, mama bilang di Kyoto pengobatannya lebih bagus. Kau mau membawa Tetsuya ke sana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Benarkah?" Kagami mengangguk, "pesankan tiket untuk kami, akan kuurus semuanya."

* * *

><p><em>Akhirnya, Tou-san memutuskan untuk membawamu ke Kyoto. Mobil, tiket, semuanya sudah disiapkan. Kita naik kereta jam 14.25 dan berangkat dari rumah sakit jam 13.30<em>

_Rasanya jam bergerak lama sekali menuju jam 13.30, Tou-san benar-benar gelisah. Pada jam 13.00..._

* * *

><p>Seijuurou terus menatap jam dinding sambil bergerak gelisah, waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 13.00. Kagami tengah menunggu Alex di ruang tunggu, Seijuurou memandang tetesan cairan infus dengan pandangan hampa ketika menyadari sesuatu.<p>

* * *

><p><em>...Infusmu macet...<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou segera menekan tombol panggil bekali-kali dan akhirnya seorang jururawat bernama Seto Kentaro masuk dan memeriksa Tetsuya.<p>

"Ini macet karna jarum infusnya copot." Ujarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana!?"

"Ya harus infus ulang."

* * *

><p><em>Saat itulah kondisimu kritis. Infus tidak bisa masuk karna pembuluh darahnya sudah pada pecah.<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou yang mendengar kabar itu langsung lemas, dia berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar, "aku akan panggil dokter."<p>

Sebelum sempat melangkah, sebuah tangan menarik baju Seijuurou dan mencegahnya pergi,

"Tou-san..."

Seijuurou berbalik.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku mau pulang ke rumah aja, aku tak mau pergi. Aku takut." Isak Tetsuya dengan nafas putus-putus.

Seijuurou terkesiap

* * *

><p><em>Tetsuya sungguh luar biasa dan jagoan kebanggaan Tou-san. Kau tak pernah mengeluh bahkan dalam keadaan kritis sekalipun.<em>

* * *

><p>"Alex-san, maaf, kondisi Tetsuya tidak memungkinkan untuk berangkat ke Kyoto. Dia dipindahkan ke ruang ICU untuk perawatan intensif sampai dia stabil." Ujar Seijuurou sambil menunduk.<p>

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Alex.

* * *

><p><em>Selama kau di ICU Tou-san terus menemanimu padahal sebenarnya Tou-san tak kuat melihatmu menderita, berjuang melawan penyakit itu. Tapi kau seolah tak merasakan sakitnya, kau bahkan bisa bercerita tentang semua hal yang pernah kita lakukan bersama.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tou-san."<p>

"Hm?"

Tetsuya menatap ayahnya dengan sebuah senyum yang paling manis di mata Seijuurou, "kalau aku sudah sembuh nanti kita main Ultraman VS Godzilla lagi ya."

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya bingung, "kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta itu?"

"Entahlah." Ucapnya, "daripada diam mending kita mengenang masa lalu kan?"

Seijuurou tersenyum, "begitu ya?"

Ultraman VS Godzilla adalah permainan favorit Tetsuya sejak usia 3 tahun.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

Tetsuya menatap ayahnya yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

"Tou-san..."

"Hm?"

"Main yuk."

Seijuurou melirik putranya yang baru berusia 3 tahun sedang bergulingan diatas karpet, "ya sudah," Tetsuya menyeringai, "main apa?"

Tetsuya speechless. Main apa coba?

"Sepeda?"

"Sepedamu kan di bengkel."

"Main PS?"

"Kudu ke rental."

"Basket?"

"Bolanya kempes."

Tetsuya menghempaskan diri ke karpet yang lemut, "huaa jadi main apa dong?" Rengeknya. Seijuurou terkekeh geli melihat Tetsuya yang kini menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari permainan.

"Tou-san, main Ultraman VS Godzilla yuk." Ajaknya sambil mengambil kardus bekas yang dikumpulkan Seijuurou kemarin.

"Boleh, Tou-san jadi Ultraman."

Tetsuya cemberut, "mou, Tou-san Godzilla. Badan Tou-san kan segede Godzilla."

"Hee? Kata teman-teman Tou-san badan Tou-san sekecil semut lho."

"Tapi bagi aku kan Tou-san udah gede."

Kali ini, Seijuurou benar-benar tak berkutik karna ucapan polos Tetsuya.

"Yaudah, ayo deh."

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

><p>"Kalau Tetsuya sembuh, kita akan bermain Ultraman VS Godzilla sampai pagi." Ucap Seijuurou.<p>

"Tou-san, kalau sampai pagi berarti aku ngga tidur dong? Nanti kalau aku sakit lagi gimana?"

Lagi-lagi saudara, Seijuurou terpojok oleh Tetsuya.

"Maksud Tou-san sampai kau puas, makanya kau harus kuat ya, Tetsuya."

"Aku kuat kok Tou-san." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Oh iya, soal kejadian 5 bulan yang lalu," Seijuurou menunduk, "Tou-san minta maaf."

Tetsuya terkesiap, dan sebuah memori kembali berputar di benaknya,

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

"Tet...su...yaaaaa"

Tetsuya terkejut melihat ayahnya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. "Tou-san! Berapa banyak sake yang kau minum?! Mukamu sampai merah begitu!"

Plak.

Seijuurou menampar Tetsuya dan menodong botol sakenya ke wajah Tetsuya yang ketakutan, "kau, beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku hah? Berani sekali kau!" Seijuurou menendang Tetsuya hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding.

"Tou-san! Sadarlah-uhuk!" Tetsuya muntah darah ketika dadanya ditendang Seijuurou.

"Ooh...jadi...kau pura-pura kesakitan...agar aku...tidak menghukummu?" Seijuurou mengangkat Tetsuya pada pergelangan kakinya, "aku akan menenggelamkanmu ke sumur."

"Tou-san! Jangan!" Tetsuya meraung kencang. Seijuurou terkekeh mendengarnya, dia mengangkat Tetsuya tepat diatas mulut sumur. Tetsuya berteriak sampai wajahnya memerah. Seijuurou pun menurunkan Tetsuya ke tanah.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, kupastikan kau masuk ke dalamnya."

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou ketakutan dan melarikan diri ke kamar.

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou tersadar dari mabuknya, "Argh! Apa yang aku lakukan?!" Serunya frustasi, dia segera berlari ke kamarnya.

Di depan pintu kamar, Seijuurou bisa mendengar suara isak tangis Tetsuya, Seijuurou pun membuka pintu dan dilihatnya Tetsuya meringkuk di ranjang. Dengan lembut, Seijuurou duduk di ranjang dan membawa Tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya,

"T..Tou-san..."

"Tetsuya, maaf...maaf..." Seijuurou mendekap Tetsuya erat sambil menangis, "maaf, Tou-san sangat terpengaruh sake tadi. Tou-san benar-benar tak sadar dengan apa yang Tou-san lakukan."

"Tou-san," Tetsuya mencengkeram kaos Seijuurou, "tolong jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu, aku sempat mengira kau adalah orang jahat yang menyamar, onegai..." Isaknya.

"Tou-san janji Tetsuya, Tetsuya juga janji jangan tinggalkan Tou-san ya."

Tetsuya mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang merah, "janji ya, Tou-san."

Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, "janji."

Kedua jari kelingking tersebut saling berkaitan satu sama lain.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Tetsuya menghela nafas, "Tou-san, bukankah sudah kubilang kita tak perlu membahas hal itu lagi?"<p>

"Aku tahu, tapi," Seijuurou menunduk, "aku selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali aku mengingatnya."

Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou sendu, "Tou-san, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Seijuurou mengangkat wajahnya, Tetsuya mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang gemetar, "peluk aku."

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, kemudian menarik dirinya ke tubuh Tetsuya, memasukkan Tetsuya dalam sebuah dekapan penuh kehangatan. Sebuah dekapan yang selalu mereka rindukan. Tetsuya pun menyanyikan lullaby kesukaannya,

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta Tou-san tak pudar, walau waktu tlah berlalu..._

_Demikian pun Tetsuya, slalu rindu belaiannya..._

_Gunung kan kulalui, walau tinggi dan curam..._

_Sungai kan kuarungi, asal Tou-san tak pergi..._

_._

_._

_._

Ya, lullaby kesayangan Tetsuya, karna dialah yang menciptakan lagu tersebut.

Seijuurou tersenyum mendengarnya dan dia pun membalas lagu itu dengan lullaby miliknya,

_._

_._

_._

_Cintamu takkan usang, walau dimakan usia..._

_Demikian pun Seijuurou, slalu rindu mendekapmu..._

_Harta dan kekayaan, s'mua rela kulepaskan..._

_Nyawa rela kukorbankan, asal Tetsu disini..._

_._

_._

_._

"Tou-san, kau melanggar hak cipta." Ujar Tetsuya. Seijuurou sweatdrop, "tapi untuk Tou-san tak apa deh."

Seijuurou tersenyum.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san itu, orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Tetsuya, "apa Kaa-san memiliki rambut dan mata sewarna langit musim panas? Apa rambutnya panjang sebahu dan wajahnya lembut?"

Seijuurou terkejut, "ya."

"Tou-san, aku rasa aku sudah tiba di surga, aku lagi dipangku dan dielus-elus sama Kaa-san. Aku senang sekali Tou-san, aku tak takut lagi."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tak takut lagi, sekarang tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

"Aku mau mendengar lullaby-mu, Tou-san."

Seijuurou pun menyenandungkan lullaby tersebut kembali hanya untuk Tetsuya, putra kesayangannya.

* * *

><p><em>Tou-san sedikit tenang melihatmu tidur dengan nyenyak padahal nafasmu sesak. Karna tak kuat, Tou-san desak si jururawat untuk memanggil dokter.<em>

* * *

><p>Hanamiya memeriksa Tetsuya dengan seksama, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "tak ada harapan lagi, kecuali ada keajaiban dari yang diatas."<p>

Seijuurou terduduk lemas, "tak...ada..."

"Hahaha, aku bercanda bodoh." Hanamiya menjulurkan lidahnya, "mana ada keajaiban? Itu hanya dongeng orang-orang bodoh." Ejeknya sambil meninggalkan Akashi.

* * *

><p><em>Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, Kami-sama? Kenapa kau begitu cepat memisahkanku dengan putraku Tetsuya?<em>

* * *

><p>Seijuurou langsung mendekap Tetsuya, "Tetsuya! Tou-san mohon bertahanlah!"<p>

"Tou-san, gomenasai.." Tetsuya menitikkan air matanya.

"Akashi Tetsuya! Kuatlah! Teman-temanmu mengharapkanmu kembali ke sekolah! Kemana Akashi Tetsuya yang Tou-san kenal? Yang mampu mempengaruhi semua orang? Yang selalu berdiri diatas kaki sendiri? Yang mampu mengatur orang yang lebih besar darimu tanpa kekerasan?" Seijuurou terisak, "kumohon Tetsuya, bertahanlah!" Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san..."

Seijuurou terkejut melihat Tetsuya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, kepada sosok yang tak terlihat.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san bilang aku harus pergi." Ucapnya sambil berderai air mata.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan Tou-san sendiri disini Tetsuya. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan ibumu."

"Tou-san, aku juga tak mau, tapi aku tak punya pilihan." Tetsuya menangis, tangannya tetap terancung, "Tou-san, bisakah kau rekam lullabyku dan lullabymu?"

Seijuurou mengangguk dan menyalakan sebuah tape recorder, Tetsuya pun bernyanyi sebaik mungkin,

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta Tou-san tak pudar, walau waktu tlah berlalu..._

_Demikian pun Tetsuya, slalu rindu belaiannya..._

_Gunung kan kulalui, walau tinggi dan curam..._

_Sungai kan kuarungi, asal Tou-san tak pergi..._

_._

_._

_._

Seijuurou pun melanjutkan lullaby itu,

_._

_._

_._

_Cintamu takkan usang, walau dimakan usia..._

_Demikian pun Seijuurou, slalu rindu mendekapmu..._

_Harta dan kekayaan, s'mua rela kulepaskan..._

_Nyawa rela kukorbankan, asal Tetsu disini..._

_._

_._

_._

"Arigatou ne, Tou-san," perlahan kedua matanya tertutup, "hontouni gomenasai, maaf kalau aku tak bisa menepati janji kita, sayonara." Tangan yang terancung kini terkulai lemah. Tetsuya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan meninggalkan dunia yang fana dan penuh penderitaan ini. Rumah sakit Kirisaki Daiichi yang sunyi kini diisi oleh jeritan pilu seorang ayah yang baru saja dipisahkan secara paksa dengan sang putra oleh takdir.

"TETSUYAAA!" Jeritan yang pilu terdengar hingga ke seluruh Jepang, mengabarkan kekejaman takdir yang dengan teganya memisahkan seorang ayah dan anak yang begitu dekat dan begitu mengasihi satu sama lain.

* * *

><p><em>Kami-sama, kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? Bukankah selama ini aku sudah cukup menderita? Tapi aku tak pernah mengeluh. Apa aku akan mampu menanggungnya? Berdasarkan apa kau menilai aku mampu?<em>

* * *

><p>Pria yang duduk dikursi meja belajar meletakkan surat tersebut ke dalam amplop, ditatapnya lemari baju disebelahnya, dimana terdapat kardus bergambar wajah Godzilla dan Ultraman ala anak-anak.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tetsuya, taukah kau, setiap kali Tou-san melihat topeng Godzilla dan Ultramanmu Tou-san selalu mengingatmu? Taukah kau setiap kali Tou-san menggosok memar di kaki Tou-san selalu saja teringat setiap memar di kakimu karna kau kurang hati-hati saat bermain? Taukah kau hati Tou-san seakan tersayat pisau dan luka itu seakan diberi garam lagi ketika Tou-san melihat Taiga dan teman-temanmu bertumbuh dan semakin dewasa?<em>

* * *

><p>Dengan surai scarlet yang sudah bercampur warna putih, pria tersebut menatap keluar jendela, "sudah 8 tahun, Tetsuya, ayahmu ini sudah sakit-sakitan, entah Tou-san akan menyusulmu atau tidak, hehehe."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tetsuya, Tou-san belum puas memeluk dan merawatmu, Tou-san juga belum puas melihat tingkah lucu dan keusilanmu, kenapa kau cepat sekali pergi meninggalkan Tou-san?<em>

_Tak sabar Tou-san menunggumu masuk SD dan dengan bangga Tou-san mendaftarkanmu di SD Teikou. Tou-san punya mimpi dan harapan yang besar padamu, Tou-san percaya kelak kau akan menjadi anak yang hebat dan berguna bagi orang banyak._

* * *

><p>Pria itu terbatuk-batuk. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke atas ranjang dan berbaring.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tapi Tetsuya, kebanggaan Tou-san hanya bertahan 2 minggu saja. Mimpi dan harapan Tou-san kini tinggal angan-angan saja.<em>

_Kini kau telah bersama Kaa-san di surga dan kenangan manis bersamamu akan disimpan di hati Tou-san yang paling dalam._

* * *

><p>Tangan itu menekan tombol play pada recorder yang memainkan lullaby kesayangannya, "oyasumi, Tetsuya." Perlahan, kelopak mata itu menyembunyikan batu ruby di mata seorang Akashi Seijuurou.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tou-san tau, kau pasti sangat sedih berpisah dengan Tou-san tapi kau tak punya pilihan, iya kan? Tou-san percaya kau selalu mendoakan Tou-san diatas sana.<em>

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus membalikkan halaman-halaman sebuah buku. Dan berhenti tepat di sebuah foto, seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru langit tengah memeluk pria bersurai scarlet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tunggu Tou-san ya Tetsuya, kelak kita akan berjumpa dan berkumpul menjadi satu keluarga lagi.<em>

_Salam sayang, Akashi Seijuurou untuk Akashi Tetsuya, putraku._

* * *

><p>Di atas langit yang cerah, tampak seorang pria dengan surai scarlet disambut oleh seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru langit yang tengah digendong seorang wanita bersurai sama.<p>

"Okaeri, Tou-san."

.

.

.

Angin kembali berhembus, meniup lembaran-lembaran pada buku yang sama, berhenti tepat diatas sebuah kalimat yang ditulis oleh sang empunya;

_"Melihat ke belakang adalah hal paling menyakitkan, karena memori adalah musuh terbesar dalam diri seseorang. Segala sesuatu akan terbawa selamanya dan tidak lekang dimakan waktu. Walaupun sudah berusaha untuk menguburnya, berusaha melupakannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Karna tak ada yang benar-benar bisa dilupakan. Yang ada hanya menyimpannya sebagai sebuah kenangan, dan berharap bisa berdamai dan hidup bersamanya, itulah memori."-Akashi Seijuurou._

Dan sebuah tangan kecil tak kasat mata ikut menuliskan kalimat pada buku tersebut,

_"Cinta sejati, hanya yang percaya yang bisa melihat. Hanya yang mengenal dirinya sendiri yang bisa menemukan, karena dia ada di hati, meski hati iblis sekalipun. Sebagian orang percaya cinta dapat melampaui bintang di langit, melampaui amarah yang membakar hati. Karna cinta tidak memilih, tetapi dunia dan takdir yang memilih._

_Tiga belas tahun yang lalu Tou-san telah memilih untuk mencari cinta sejatinya, meski harus hidup sebagai pemulung, dimana dia tak bisa lagi merasakan nikmatnya hidup sebagai seorang Akashi yang berlimpah harta. Tapi Tou-san percaya suatu saat nanti dia akan menemukan, menemukan dirinya di sisi seseorang, seseorang yang harus dia sayangi sepanjang hidupnya, Sampai waktu berakhir, Tou-san telah mendapatkan kemenangan yang sempurna, ketika Tou-san memenangkan hati, dimana dia berhasil mengalahkan kenikmatan duniawi dan memilih cinta sejati, cinta seorang bapa pada anaknya, yaitu aku, Akashi Tetsuya, memenangkan sebuah jalan, jalan sebagai pemberani. Kenanganku bersama dirinya akan selalu dikenang dan akan selalu bergema di dalam hatinya, orang yang berani berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri." -Akashi Tetsuya._

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Maaf kalau jelek, soalnya saya sedang menahan air mata yang hendak mendobrak keluar karna memori saya dengan almarhum adik tercinta.<p>

Review please..


End file.
